ITune Songs
by Outsider21
Summary: 10 song based stories with Eliot as the main character.


This is my first posted story...Well it's actually a bunch of short, short stories. All mistakes are mine. I do not own Leverage or any of the characters. Enjoy and review. :)

**1) A Good Man – Emerson Drive**

Eliot didn't do what he did for the money, oh sure getting paid was great but that's not why he did it. Truth be told, if Amy hadn't dumped him he would have married her, probable had some kids, and, he liked think, he'd have been a good man. The one you could turn to if you needed help. It wasn't true he knew, he was a dangerous killer, but he always kept the dream. So it was funny that now he did help people. He was still dangerous, still a killer and wanted man, but he had a family now; a family that he care for and who cared for him. He did this for them, was his only thought as he picked up that gun. He would die, maybe not a good man, but a good guy.

**2) I'm In a Hurry – Alabama**

Being rushed was always dangerous for a man in his profession. It was how people got hurt or killed, but he was in a hurry now. This was life or death and he knew he wouldn't survive if he lost them. Eliot pulled up to the warehouse, duffel bag in hand ready for the trade-off.

"Let them go, Moreau." He demanded as he entered the building, "I've brought you what you wanted." Turing the corner around some storage shelves, the duffel bag fell from his grip at the sight that met him.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer." Moreau said with a smile on his face, "But you took too long. Your friends are dead."

Eliot awoke tangled in his sheets and covered in a cold sweat. He had to find a way to deal with Moreau before the team tried to go after him. He couldn't lose his family like that.

**3) The River – Garth Brooks**

There was a point in his life when Eliot could have done anything. He could have gone anywhere, but he had a violent nature and knew what he had to do with it. When he agreed to work for Uncle Sam he knew he was going to lose Amy, he could see it in her eyes when he told her he joined. He knew it was over when he agreed to join black-ops and then "Ghost" but he had held on to the dream even as the his river ran dry in that Russian stronghold.

**4) Starting With Me – Jake Owen**

He watched his team, no his family, as they sat around talking after a job, thinking about all the things they didn't know about him. They didn't know about his past or his family. They didn't know how he had sold his grandfather's guitar for some beer, only to run back later to buy it back. They didn't know the things he did before they started this team, nor did they know how many time he almost quit that first year. They didn't know about the men he'd worked for or the men he'd killed and he wasn't going to tell them. They didn't need to know that he was a monster. They didn't know that this was his redemption for the awful things he'd done. They didn't know that, if he could, he'd go back and change a lot of things about his life, starting with himself. They didn't know nor would they ever know.

**5) I'm Tryin' – Trace Adkins**

"I'm trying, man." He said trying to turn away from the accusing looks of the team. They were still mad at him for not telling them about Moreau, but to be honest they had never asked if he knew him. He had volunteered information when Nate first told them who they were going after, but never had they asked if he had ever worked for the man. He still hadn't forgiven himself for the things he'd done while working with the evil SOB.

"You don't trust us, right?" Nate said a hurt look in his eyes "Or maybe you thought that we wouldn't trust you if we knew you'd worked with Moreau?"

"Yes, alright, I knew y'all wouldn't trust me. I knew how y'all would've reacted and that's how you're reacting now. I was protecting you, all of you. You can't tell me that if I'd have come out and said 'Oh by the way, I'm on a first name bases with Moreau. I use to do his dirty work,' that you guys would have trusted that I wasn't still working for him."

The silence that followed was enough to confirm that they wouldn't have trusted him, that they didn't trust him now even though they had finally taken Damien Moreau down. He nodded more to himself than to the other before standing up and pulling on his coat. "I'm trying, man, but the things I've seen, the things I done, if you knew them you'd trust me even less."

**6) Must Be Country Wide – Jason Alden**

Eliot let out a laugh when Hardison came downstairs. He couldn't help it; the hacker just didn't do country. It wasn't his fault; it just didn't work for some people.

"You know what, shut it, man." He said brushing past the hitter to grab is computer bag "Ain't anyone going to see me up in the control booth. You've got to sing in front of the entire room."

"Yeah, but I can sing." The hitter said not feeling as sure of himself as he sounded. He'd never sang in front of a room full of people before. Some of the nerves he was feeling must have shown on his face because the next thing he knew there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. I won't let you fall flat on your face." Hardison said with a small smile, "For one night only you'll sound perfect."

**7) Love Is a Sweet Thing – Faith Hill**

He watched from his set in the back of the bar, in the corner booth with his back to the wall. He could see the entire room from this spot and no one seemed to notice him. He was fine with that, preferred it this way. He could see Hardison and Parker at a table on the other side of the room. They were whispering to each other and smiling. He wasn't sure if they were aware of it themselves but Eliot could tell they liked each other. Sophie and Nate were no secret, even if they hadn't gotten together yet. He could tell they were getting closer though, as he watched them at the bar, their hands touching and head close together. He was happy for them. "Love is a sweet thing," He said to himself a small smile playing on his face as he took a sip of his beer, "such a sweet, sweet thing."

**8) Do This Anymore – Nickelback**

"I can't do this anymore." He said as he threw his things into a bag. He didn't keep much at Nate's but it was enough to fill the bag he'd brought with him. "I need a break, Nate. I'm sore and tire. I can't keep this pace."

"Eliot…" Nate said sounding like he was trying to calm an unruly child.

"Dammit, Nate. No. You all, you don't understand what I do. That I need a break in between jobs. It's not that I want a break I _need _one. My body is my weapon. I get hit and punched and stabbed. Hardison has his computer, Sophie her outfits, Parker's got her harnesses and picks, and you can think yourself out of almost any situation. I use my body to protect you guys, but I can't do that if I can't even walk straight."

"Eliot…" He said again a little softer this time, sounding a little more understanding until "we're all tired" came out of the mastermind's mouth.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Eliot said as he zipped up the bag before throwing it over his shoulder and walking towards the door, only vaguely aware that the rest of the team was now watching the exchange, "If I can't do my job, people get hurt. You guys get hurt, Nate. That's on me, so either we take a week or two off or you risk someone getting killed. Either way you're doing it without me." Then he slammed the door behind him.

**8) I'm Moving On – Rascal Flatts**

_Hey Guys,_

_I didn't think I could handle goodbyes so I figured I'd save us all the trouble and leave while you're all out-of-town. I want to say thanks. These last few years helped me out of a low point in my life and I can safely say that if I hadn't joined the team all those years ago I'd be dead now. I was fighting with a lot of stuff from my past and, while I've still got demons to face, I can finally say that I'm content with my past. I have all of you to thank for that._

_I've been thinking for a while now that I need to move on. I just don't fit in with the team the way it is now. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for all of you. I'm glad you all found someone who makes you happy, but I've become a fifth wheel. Life has been passing my by while the rest of you moved along with it. It's time I jumped on board. You guys were more than my team, you were my family. Take care of each other and don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_~Eliot._

**9) Walk a Little Straighter – Billy Carrington**

He hated watching Nate drink. Growing up with a dad who was an alcoholic had taught him to watch how much you drank. Nate was just reaffirming that belief. The man was spiraling out of control and refused to let anyone help him. He watched as Nate got up to refill his glass, stumbling slightly as he walked over to his stash. For a moment he pictured his own father walking across the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge. He stumbled, spilling the drink on the floor. His eyes widened for a moment before anger crossed his face and his eye fell on Eliot.

"Look what you did, boy." His old man would yell before taking is belt to his eight-year-old son's back side. "Don't you cry, boy." He'd his in Eliot's ear, the alcohol on his breath strong causing Eliot's eyes to water. "Don't you cry or I'll wipe you more." He could hear every slap of the belt, every curse that fell from his father's lips, every sob his mother made for the corner of the room knowing not to intervene or she'd get the same treatment.

"You alright, Eliot?" came Nate's voice pulling the hitter out of the memory he was experiencing, as the mastermind place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, fine."

**10) Hey Brother – Avicii**

He kept the look on his face natural as he walked towards the memorial site. He hadn't told Nate why he wanted the day off or where he was going but he was sure the mastermind knew even if the rest of the team didn't. The site was full of people making their respects for solders both alive and dead. Different offerings already littered the area around the two squares marking the Twin Tower. He places the flowers he'd brought at the base of the wall just below the list of names, even those the men he bought them for died years before the terrorists attack. One for each man he lost before he stopped working solely for the United States Government. There were way too many flowers in the bunch. He placed a hand on the marble slab, whispered a small prayer, and turned to leave. The past was the past, and he knew he couldn't change it, but he could respect the men who died so that he could live. He could pay respects to lost friends. It was the least he could do.


End file.
